031715LilyNotVyllen
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering spiritedScion SS at 00:32 -- 12:33 SS: ((Just for that I'm not toning down my text color this time >:O)) 12:33 GT: Lily knocks on Vyllen's door. "Yooooo, dumbass. Got some food." 12:33 GT: ((>:O)) 12:34 GT: ((joke's on you i'm highlighting this entire thing)) 12:34 SS: Vyllen opens the door, "Niiiiiice. Hahah wait, you're back already?" 12:34 SS: "Hurry the fuck inside." 12:36 SS: Vyllen does the usual close and lock the door, "Yo wtf is that other stuff." 12:36 GT: "Meat!" 12:37 SS: He oggles the meat, "I can... Actually eat this meat? I swear if you're trying to like... turn me into a cow or something Lily..." 12:37 GT: "Nah, I made sure to charbroil it extra good. I've been dealing with this shit for 18 years, man. I'm a fucking expert at burning meat." 12:38 GT: She sets it down on the nearest flat surface and examines him. "Haha, wow, this is WEIRD. This is like, the second time I've seen a twink up close? First time without being immediately horrifically experimented on." 12:38 GT: She stands on her tippy toes. "You're so TALL." 12:38 SS: "Noice." He takes a piece and munches, as he strides over to his computer chair. "I'm... not sure ifI want to know?" 12:39 SS: "I mean... I'm not THAT much taller than before." 12:39 GT: "Might be the horns. They made you look shorter." 12:40 SS: "Maybe. I'm gonna miss 'em. Hair too. My hair was pretty great." 12:40 GT: "Wigs are your friend," she says, nodding sagely. 12:41 SS: "But I can't find a wig that looked exactly like my hair, Considering most wig shops are you know... gone." 12:41 GT: "Enh, we'll figure something out. I've probably got some spares on Derse." She grins. "Hope you like bobs." 12:42 GT: Her expression turns serious suddenly. "OK. So. Game plan." 12:42 SS: "Go on..." 12:42 GT: "We can't let this leak out to ANYONE. Not pre OR post." 12:42 GT: "Bad shit happens when we let secrets like this leak." 12:42 GT: "You remember Thiago." 12:43 SS: "God. Fucking. DAMMIT. Wow hahahah uh... I do remember Thiago. He died as he lived. Anyways, Doir knows." 12:44 GT: She lets her head sink slowly into her hands. "Weeeeeeee're fucked." 12:45 SS: "He seems more trustworthy than the rest of those bozos though! I doubt he would just go and betray my trust after I said to keep this secret." 12:45 GT: "This is DAD we're talking about." 12:45 GT: "He's gonna keep it for about 5 seconds and then tell every single fucking vet in range." 12:46 GT: "Because they're all fucking PUSSIES, like Jesus Christ." 12:46 GT: "And, again, this means we're fucked." 12:46 GT: "Because every single vet includes Nate." 12:47 SS: "Yeah you're right. FUCK. Could I like.... Could I... I want to go back in time... Kidnapp past me, and brutally mutilate his body. I want to use these bullshit fangs to tear the flesh from his neck. To watch him bleed... Uh... whatever my blood color is. That would be coo- ... Right." 12:47 GT: "Yeahhhh, that's not creepy at all." 12:48 GT: "Try and curb the homicidal tendencies, hon, they ain't exactly helping your case." 12:48 GT: "Also paradoxes." 12:48 GT: "Also not a Time player." 12:48 SS: "Hahah at least a quarter of that was me exaddgerating" 12:48 GT: "Whatever." 12:48 SS: "Did I fuckin' ask you to be literal, Lily?" 12:49 GT: "I dunno, did I fuckin' ask you to turn yourself into a fucking TWINK?" 12:49 SS: "So yeah, anyways. RIP Me." 12:50 SS: "I refuse to engage in silly hate-banter. We're supposed to be like partners in crime here." 12:50 GT: "Basically." She sighs. "I don't know what we're going to do. He's a God Tier Hope player. He can do ANYTHING." 12:50 SS: "I saw." Vyllen points to the burn marks and blood stains on the floor for the second time today. 12:51 GT: She covers her mouth. "Oh Jesus. Is that where...?" 12:52 SS: "Yep. Take your pics, setup your crime tape. That's the resting place of Thiago Tezeti." 12:52 SS: "Oh christ, what if his ghost is like... haunting this room or something." 12:52 GT: "Like we need more fucking ghosts." She groans. "God, why did you go and be a TWINK?" 12:53 SS: "I thought it would be cool? And some... Other reasons." 12:53 GT: "OK, so, just...fuck." She stands. "Come on." 12:54 SS: "Where are we going?" 12:54 GT: "My room. If Nate's after you, first place he'll check is here." 12:54 SS: "Riiiight. I am... Not thinking clearly today." 12:55 GT: She rummages around and pulls the sheets off his bed. "Put this over your head or something." 12:55 SS: Vyllen fashions it into a very shoddy 'NINJA MASK' that covers most of his face. 12:56 GT: She rolls her eyes. "Yes, let's cover your face and your face alone." She drapes the fitted sheet over his shoulders like a cape. "Come on, WonderDweeb." 12:56 SS: "I'm crying behind the shades and totally sweet ninja mask." 12:57 GT: "How will I survive," she says flatly. 12:58 GT: She cautiously opens the door, looking around for anyone in the halls. Then she walks out, motioning for Vyllen to follow behind. 12:58 SS: He nods and actually does as he's told. 12:59 GT: The two of them quietly make their way to Lily's room. Lily quickly shuts and locks the door behind them once they arrive. 01:05 SS: "Sooo... I fucked up by telling the Doir one. Any ways to preserve myself just a bit long? Okay more than a bit." 01:05 SS: "A lot even." 01:06 MT: "Get a twink on your side. Your best bet is Libby, cause of the parental connections. Gotta do it quick though, cause we don't know when he's gonna strike." 01:06 MT: "And...let me do the talking." 01:07 SS: "Any idea are totally welcome. Just sayin'. Maybe we could run away? Start like a whole Twink villege somewhere. Okay yeah that works." 01:08 MT: "Also, stay put. Don't talk to anyone, don't open the door for anyone, don't eat or drink anything unless I'm the source. We want to shut down all possible avenues of attack here." 01:08 SS: "That works really well... Yeah... Yeah... Wow. I think I'm panicked right now..." 01:09 MT: "Yeah, I'd be too if I knew a homicidal maniac was after me." 01:09 SS: "A homicidal maniac with HOPE POWERS." 01:09 MT: "Just try to stay calm-ish." She looks at him fiercely. "I'm not gonna let another one of my friends die on my watch." 01:10 SS: "Is there ANYTHING I can do? Besides you know, bum around in your room and trying not to die?" 01:11 MT: She shrugs. "Figure out how your Life thing works? You might need it." 01:11 SS: "Infinite heals. Genius." 01:12 MT: "Yeah, don't overshoot, big guy. You're still at what, +1?" 01:12 SS: "+2 Actually. I'll be +3 rather soon I'll have you know." 01:13 SS: "Who do you think I am Lily, some kind of n00b? Don't answer that." 01:13 MT: "Yes." 01:14 SS: "What part of 'don't answer that' did you not get? But okay. Any word on what I'm supposed to be doing. Or those stim things?" 01:15 SS: "Ooh, or what a PRIEST OF ARENA is?" 01:16 MT: "Didn't get a chance to talk to Libz yet, so no. I'll keep you posted." She begins rummaging around in her sylladex, before pulling out a piece of chalk. 01:17 SS: "What do you want me to do with this? Doodle on your walls? Go all Chalkzone in this place and draw up an imaginary friend?" 01:18 SS: "Actually that might work. Drawing a huge demon thing to just like... destroy anything." 01:18 MT: "It's for me," she says. "Having the last laugh at Murderghost." She clutches her head for a moment, before beginning to draw a very intricate-looking circle on the floor in front of the door. 01:19 SS: "Ah yes, geometry. The best ward." 01:20 MT: "When she was in my head, I saw all these...rituals. For so many things." She pauses, then shakes her head. "I remember what they do." 01:20 SS: "Is that what you're going now? Some ritual thing?" 01:21 MT: "If I've got this right, it should be a protection ward. If not..." She stands, brushing the chalk dust off her hands. "Just don't break the lines." 01:22 SS: "Niiice. PROTECTIONS!" 01:22 MT: She begins chanting softly in a foreign language. This goes on for about 30 seconds, before she stops, taking a deep breath. "Ok. I think that should do it." 01:23 SS: "Spooky. But... Neat." 01:23 MT: She grins. "I know, right? Majyyks are the best." 01:24 MT: ((LL when you read this I might need a Lore roll to determine the effectiveness of the circle at some point)) 01:24 MT: ((When/if I guess)) 01:25 SS: "Everyone knows Computers are truly the best. The question is, how do I apply my gorilla bizznasty abilities like I would with Magicks or what have you." 01:25 SS: ((kk)) 01:25 MT: "Uhh. Think up sweet haxx? Cool programs?" 01:26 MT: "And it's MAJYYKS. More of an emphasis on the J." 01:27 SS: "Maybe I could curse THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGGED me with ~ATH or something. Never tried using a person in a program though..." 01:28 MT: "This can only go well." 01:28 SS: "Yeah like... Make all of their close friends and family die." 01:29 MT: "I think that would affect like half of the team, dude." 01:29 MT: "Our family trees are weird." 01:29 SS: "True... True... Damn." 01:30 SS: "Maybe Jack left something cool on that flashdrive he gave me. Or it's porn. Maybe both." 01:31 MT: "Maybe set up a revenge program? Tie it to your lifespan and trigger deathy death death if Nate kills you?" 01:31 MT: "Maybe it's a virus." 01:31 MT: "It's probably a virus." 01:31 SS: "Also true..." 01:32 MT: "Either way, you're not opening that thing on my dad's computer." 01:32 SS: "Bluh. Fiiiiine." 01:33 MT: "Tell you what, to stop you from going totally insane you can work on disabling the time lock on Dad's files." 01:34 SS: "And find all of his illict pr0nz. Yes. Can do." 01:34 MT: "Cracking the last code Doir Mavico ever wrote enough of a challenge for you?" 01:34 MT: "No peeking at anything addressed to me." 01:35 SS: "Are you expecting heartfelt last message, will type bullshit?" 01:36 MT: She looks down at the ground, not answering. 01:36 SS: "Uh... Sorry?" 01:36 SS: "But yeah, that's a thing I can do." 01:37 MT: "It's cool. Just...haven't thought about him in a while." 01:38 SS: He nods, "I see what you mean." 01:38 MT: She brightens up. "Anyway, I'd better go ahead and see what I can do about contacting Libz. I'll come back here every so often; it'd look suspicious if I stopped going back to my room suddenly." 01:39 MT: "You get the floor, by the way. Bed's mine." 01:39 SS: "Gotcha." He makes finger guns, "Wow fine then, rude. Don't entertain your guests." 01:40 MT: "Consider it your punishment for being a dumbass." 01:40 SS: "Shush you, we're gonna be totally sick paint friends and it's gonna be awesome." 01:41 MT: She unlocks and opens the door. "Aight, I'm out. If you see him coming, skibble through the window to LOCAS. You might be able to lose him in there." 01:42 SS: "Kk. Laters!" 01:42 MT: "Protip: tell the puppies he's fucking loaded." 01:42 MT: "Byeee! Try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone!" 01:43 SS: "No promisies." 01:43 MT: ((Upost)) 01:43 SS: ((Ikno.))